The Benji Series
by Shade in the Shadows
Summary: This is what would happen if Fitz, Eli, and Adam got married. Adam as Adam NOT Gracie! Mpreg. Threesome Fitz/Adam/Eli Don't like don't read!
1. Baby Benji

**Adam**

No! How is that possible! No,no,no! These where the thoughts running through my head as i climbed into bed and curled up in between my two lovers. Eli asks me whats wrong. I just whimper. He murmurs something to Fitz. The bed shifts, and I roll over to shout at Fitz, "No! Fitz don't..." He ignores me and continues on into the bathroom. When I hear him gasp I roll back over and attempt to sink into the mattress while Eli gets up to see what Fitz is gasping about.

**Fitz**

No way. This can't be right. I pick up the little stick and almost pass out at what I see. A little pink plus-sign. Positive. Adam's pregnant. Were having a baby! I jump when Eli speaks right behind me, asking me what's wrong. I spin around to look at him. And silently, as though afraid of his reaction, i murmur,"He's...he's pregnant." Eli stares at me, his mouth hanging open, giving me a look like I just told him I'm half monkey. (Actually, he'd probably believe that one) Then he just shook his head and we both went and layed back down on either side of our pregnant lover.

**Eli**

As soon as I layed down I wrapped my arms around Adam. He shivered and wrapped his arms around my chest. Fitz layed on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around both me and Adam. I gently placed a kiss on Adam's forehead. I whisper to him, gently as I can, "Baby? You ok?" He starts sobbing into my chest. Fitz holds us closer. Adam barely manages to choke out a few words, "Are you mad?" I half-laughed, relieved that that was the only thing wrong with my little lover. I whisper comforting words into his ear. "No. Never. We're happy." Fitz murmurs his agreement. Adam starts to calm down, and after a few minutes he starts falling asleep. Just before he is out for good I lift his chin and kiss him softly. He smiles and lays his head on my chest, and falls asleep.

**Fitz**

About 5 minutes after Adam fell asleep I could hear Eli's soft snores. I just smiled, pulling my sleeping husbands closer to my chest. I kiss Adam's hair, then Eli's forehead, before drifting off my self.

**(9 months later) **

**Adam**

"Fuck!" The pain was horrible. I was exasted. I couldn't do this anymore. I panted and cried out in pain. Eli brushed my bangs away from my eyes and kissed my forehead. "Breathe," he murmured to me, "Your so close. One more big push and it will all be over." I whimpered. "I can't." Fitz squeezed my hand. "You can. Come on baby. One more big push." I gathered up the last of my strength and pushed as hard as I could. Suddenly my cry of agony was replaiced by the cry of my baby. I heard a choked sob from Fitz. "You did it baby. You did it." He brushed the hair out of my face just as the doctor said, "It's a boy," and placed our little baby into Eli's arms.

**Eli**

The doctor handed me the little bundle of blue bankets, and I gently take him in my arms. I smiled through the tears pouring down my face. This is amazing. Finally, the little boy we've been waiting for for so long is here. I trace my finger over his little nose, his lips. I count his little fingers and toes. "He's perfect," I manage to choke out. Then I sit on the bed and hand Adam our little boy. He does the same "assesment" as I did then passes him on to Fitz. Fitz repeats the action as well, murmers, "He's beautiful," then passes him back to Adam, who strokes his finger through the little tufts of black hair on our son's head. I look up at Fitz and we share a kiss over Adam's head. Then, we both kiss Adam. The doctor interupts our peacefull little moment to ask if we had decided on a name yet. Adam looked at me, then at Fitz, then at the doctor. "Yeah. Benji."


	2. Little Boy Benji

_**Little Boy Benji**_

**Oh My God i'm so sorry this took so long to update! My computer with all my files stored in it stopped charging and it is still gettinbg fixed so I decided to just re-type every-thing. I hope to get a few more of my stories posted in a few days so bare with me folks. **

**Thank you all! Kaleigh-Bug**

**Fitz**

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" Benji is screaming at me as he races down the hallway. He skids to a stop right in front of me, and the skinny little 3 year old pouts up at me. "Daddy? When is da babies comin'?" he asks. I smile down at him. "Soon Benji." "How soon?" He whines at me. " Two weeks Benji." "Oh. Ok! ... How many days is that?" I roll my eyes. Benji has been asking 'how long' ever since we found out we were expecting again. "14 days, Benji." Ok!" He squeals. I just shake my head and herd Benji into the kitchen for dinner.

**Adam**

Fitz and Benji walk in and I smile at them, rubbing circles on my now huge belly. "Mommy! Is the babies moving?" Benji shrieked, launching his little body at me. I smile, "Yeah Benji. Wanna feel?" "YES!" He screames, wiggling in exitement as I guide his hand to the spot where one of the babies is kicking. Benji grins like a mad-man, and shrieks when Eli sneaks up behind him and scoops him up, dropping him into his chair at the table. "Dinner...is served." Eli says in a fake italian accent. Benji takes a bite of his chicken nugget, chews for a moment, swallows, and says, "Just the way I like it." Eli smiles and Fitz and I burst out laughing.

_**Two weeks later**_

**Eli**

The past two weeks had passed fairly quickly. Adam had been having contractions for the past hour or so and after putting Benji to bed, we called Drew to come watch over Benji while we were gone. Drew arrived about 15 minutes later and we left. About 5 and a half hours after that our new little girls, Alexis Nicole (Lexy) and Pheonix Austin (Nixxi).

**Benji**

Yawn! I wonder if Mommy is feewing bettow today? Daddy said he was not feewing good again. Hm. I'm hungry. (Walks to the kitchen) "Unca Drew? What are you doing here?" He says Mommy had the babies. WAIT! Mommy had the babies! "EEEEEEEEEE!" (Dancing around the kitchen)

**Riley**

Zane and I walked up the path to the Goldworthy residence, Zane's hand resting on his own swollen belly. We reach the door, and I knock so Drew will let us in. "It's open!" Comes the muffled reply, from the other side of the door. I push open the door just in time to see a little, naked body streak past, followed by Drew. I just shake my head, amused, and follow them up the stairs. By the time I get to the top, with Zane right behind me, Drew has Benji in his pants, and is wrestling his shirt onto him, looking...frazzled. With my help, Benji is finally dressed and is ready to go see the babies.

**Fitz**

When Benji walked in, he was quiet, but I could tell he was ready to bounce off the walls. Adam was holding Lexy, and Eli was holding Nixxi, so I picked up Benji. "Hey little man," I said to him, "These are your sisters." "Awwwww!" He squeals. I chuckle. We spent the rest of the day just sitting there and spending time as a family. (After Zane, Riley, and Drew left.)

**Eli**

When we finally got home, all 3 of our kids were asleep. I smiled at my husbands. Ah, quite. Too bad it won't last.

**Benji's speech is suppost to be a little messed up as he is only 3. Just so you all know.**


End file.
